Angel of Mercy
by iswearididntdoit
Summary: Whenever you need her she s always there. Like a freakin angel or something.  Rated T for Puck s use of the f word


I hope you like it! After babygate comes out!

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy, how did you find me?**_

_**Where did you read my story?**_

_**from the papers, desperate and hardened**_

_**Seeking a momentary fix**_

Puck feels it eating up his inside, like a freakin flesh eating bacteria or some crap like that. The knowledge of his mistakes is truly fucking him up inside. Crazy says it's because he's gaining a conscience, Puck tells her to shut the fuck up, Crazy doesn't know his life. He feels like a freakin pussy, feeling guilty and shit and he's not fully prepared to deal with all this emotional garbage messing with his head and causing a slight ache in the otherwise manly heart.

_**All I wanted to say, all I wanted to do**_

_**Has fallen apart now**_

_**All I wanted to feel, I wanted to love**_

_**It`s all my fault now**_

_**A tragedy I Fear**_

He'd like to say he doesn't give a shit because he's a badass but if there is something he's learned in these past weeks is that lying to himself doesn't erase the truth. He can say that he doesn't care that Finn hates his guts but that doesn't make him hurt any less. He can claim that Quinn is just a bitch but deep inside he knows that she's right, his kid would be better of not knowing she had such a fuck up as a father. Puck could act like the fact that everyone in Glee stares at him with a mixture of disgust and pity doesn't make him feel like shit but he knows the truth. Puck knows that payback is a bitch and denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

He knows he's messed up, in more than one way, with the Quinn situation. Starting with the fact that he shouldn't have popped her cherry in the first place, breaking one of the most important rules in the bro code right after doing a sister, and ending with the whole BabyGate drama. But Puck is trying, he's really fucking trying. He's trying to convince Quinn to give him a chance, to let him be part of the baby's life, he's trying to get Finn to even look at him, but no matter what he does they both look at him as if he's scum.

The only person who's worse off in the bash lash of BabyGate is Berry. She was getting so much crap from the Glee club for playing Woodward and Bernstein to Quinn's Watergate that Puck could almost feel sorry for her if it wasn't for her constant need to try to fix the damage caused by her fucking need to always talk. Everyone except Quinn, who is to busy wallowing in self-pity to do any real damage; Finn, who was acting like a zombie and Puck himself, were out to punish Rachel for her honesty.

It gets so bad that Rachel cant even speak without Kurt or Mercedes telling her to shut her trap or Artie rolling his eyes. Santana, despite Brittney and Quinn's protest, decided that Rachel was persona non grata and had declared a slushie war on Berry. Puck tries to tell himself not to care, that she deserved it, bit it didn't work. So he takes her up on the offer of friendship made months ago and finds himself in a semi-friendship-thingy with Berry who sticks to him like fucking glue.

_**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?**_

_**How did you pick me up again?**_

_**Angel of mercy, how did you move me?**_

_**Why am I on my feet again?**_

_**And I see you, whoa**_

_**And I feel you, whoa**_

She doesn't ask questions and he doesn't bare his fucking soul like a reject from some chick flick but there is a certain peace in their moments together that Puck appreciates even if its with Rachel-Freakin-Berry, She doesn't talk about Quinn and he doesn't say anything about Finn and everything's okay. They fall into a pattern, eating lunch together on the bleachers where their ill-fated relationship had ended, Puck taking her to and from school every day, him calling her just to hear her breathe and Rachel texting him just to ask if he's okay.

_**All I wanted to say, all I wanted to do**_

_**Has fallen apart now**_

_**All i wanted to Feel**_

_**I wanted to love, it`s all my fault now**_

_**A tragedy for sure**_

He tries to patch things up with Finn again but ends up with a black eye instead. He tries to show Quinn that he can help her, producing two-hundred dollars out if his pocked only to be told his money wasn't needed or wanted now that the future adoptive parents had agreed to foot the bills for the duration of Quinn's pregnancy. It hurts like hell, knowing that he doesn't really have a say on what happens to his kid but stuffs the bills into Quinn's trembling hands anyways before walking away. He drives out of the school parking lot and straight into a willing cougar, intent on forgetting everything and everyone but only making himself feel more shitty. He ignores the texts Bery send him and fucks the cougar until he cant feel anymore.

_**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?**_

_**How did you pick me up again?**_

_**Angel of mercy, how did you move me?**_

_**Why am I on my feet again?**_

_**And I see you, whoa**_

_**And I feel you, whoa**_

Later he finds himself on Berry's front steps pounding at the door. She lets him in and he walks into her open arms. He breaks down, because he cant fucking deal anymore, he cant lie to himself anymore. She holds onto him and leads him up the stairs and into her bedroom holding him until he falls asleep in her arms.

He wakes up to her snoring quietly beside him and he cant help but smile. He needs her, like fucking oxygen she's turned into a need and he doesn't know how to make it stop. She's a breath of fresh air in this otherwise shitty town. So its only logical he kisses her, its only natural that she returns the kiss and they both cant help the fact that this moment makes them feel more alive than they have in a while.

She`s his escape from the bad moments and he's there for her after a day full of hateful comments and slushie stained clothing. ,He holds on to her tightly during the moments they make out in his truck or on her bed, as if she was going to slip away from him if he lets her go.

_**I`m so lost in you**_

_**A tragedy it seemed, but what now?**_

_**What now?**_

_**A tragedy it seemed to be, but what now?**_

Finn finds out after catching them making out in his truck and proceeds to tell Puck to back the hell up before telling Rachel that she deserves better, a look of longing in his eyes. Everyone knows by the next day and the Glee club is in uproar. Everyone joining Finn in their distaste to see their diva with the creep who impregnated the virgin queen, forgetting their dislike towards Rachel in order to unite against him. Puck expects Rachel to bolt and run into Finn's arms but she surprises him by telling the Glee club off and pushing him into the janitors closet and pressing her mouth onto his with such intensity and need.

Puck is confronted by an angry Finn, as well as Mike and Matt, Finn telling to stop messing with Rachel or else. That Rachel is too pure and good to be involved with a douche bag like him, that he will ruin her like he ruined Quinn. Puck cant help but agree, he knows he doesn't deserve her. She's made of greater stuff while he's just a fucked up Lima Loser with no future. She saved him, and he loves her for it, but its for nothing because he's slowly self-destructing and like hell will he bring her down with him.

So he tries to push her away but it all goes to hell when she simply looks at him likes he fucking retarded and kisses him until they have to let go because lack of oxygen is making Puck dizzy as fuck. Who was he kidding, he would have come crawling back anyways. She had become an important fixture in his life, and he felt for her things he had never felt before and he wasn't willing to let her slip through his hands.

She loses her virginity to him during a tutoring secession at her house and he knows its love because he doesn't slip away right after, instead cuddling with her for hours. She knows its love because he's so caring and careful with her, treating her as if she might break. It helps that when he cums he whispers I love you into her ear. Not that he'll ever admit to doing so.

The day Quinn goes into labor she is with them in the hospital room, along with the adoptive parents and Finn, who looks like he's about to faint. He squeezes her hand, and she pressed a quick kiss on his cheek to reassure him, before going to stand by Quinn, reaching for the blonde's hand. Quinn takes it surprisingly, holding it as the pain worsens.

It's a beautiful baby girl, with a patch of hair so dark and hazel eyes opening in wonder. Quinn cries, refusing to hold her and Puck reaches out for her, cradling her so gently it brings tears to Rachel's eyes, before handing her to Finn, who gives Puck a small smile.

Puck ends up slamming Rachel into the wall of an empty hospital room, kissing her so passionately it hurts, before Rachel realizes there's tears streaming down his face. She holds him, as he breaks down.

Puck has found it in himself to share Rachel with Quinn, who finds in the brunette a true friend, while Puck sets out again to repair his own friendship with Finn. Finn doesn't even let him talk before preceding to turn all chick flick moment and hugging him, crying about how he's missed him. Puck doesn't cry, he doesn't, it`s just that there's something in his eyes. They go on a double date. Finn and Quinn, Rachel and Puck, and surprisingly it isn't as shitty as he thinks it would be.

Everything goes back to normal at McKinley. He's still a badass motherfucker, but now he has a beautiful midget girlfriend, a nicer baby mama and a gayer best friend.

She saves him. She crept into his heart and succeeded in attaining it, holding it with a vice grip. She helped him find his way back from one of the darkest moments in his life and loves her for it. Fuck if he knows that the future holds for him but he knows he can face it with her by his side.

_**Angel of mercy, how did you find me?**_

_**How did you pick me up again?**_

_**Angel of mercy, how did you move me?**_

_**Why am I on my feet again?**_

_**And I see you, whoa**_

_**And I feel you, whoa**_

_**I feel you, whoa**_

_**I feel you, whoa**_

_**

* * *

Please Review! I`ll send you a cookie! **_


End file.
